Highschool Horror
by Elephantom66
Summary: High school is a lot harder than is sounds. Being the new girl who has no friends, and can't talk. (Can't fit all the characters so here, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge) PS: There will be part 2 to this story!
1. Scream and Shout

**Amy's POV**

I was sleeping in my room. The sunlight woke me up. I opened my eyes, and smiled. I was alive today. I yawned and sat up. I looked around my room, and there was nothing there.

_"I forgot that we're moving again..." _I thought.

I had a pair of clothes laying on the floor. I put them on, and there was a one more box left. I looked inside of it. There was a word on the side of it. It said 'bed seats'. I packed my bed seats and held the brown box in my arms.

"Amy?...Amy...Are you awake." Called a voice.

"_I'm here, I'm here." _I thought.

Yet I was always here. My mom was calling me. My dad was with her.

"Ready honey?" My dad asked me.

I smiled, and he took the box from me. He put it in the car. I was moving again. I just moved though. I made some friends, but I couldn't talk to them. Oh! I almost forget to tell you, I can't talk. One day my voice cracked real bad, and now I can't talk. I've been like this for as long as I can remember. I was only about what? 3 years old?

"Don't worry Amy, you'll make new friends." My mother said.

I began to move my hands around. I was learning Sign Language while I couldn't talk. (I'm learning that cause I'm deaf). Anyways, my parents didn't understand. Only one person could understand me...And that's me!

I walked out of the door, and stopped. I looked back at the inside of my house. I'm really going to miss this place. I wanted to scream so bad but I had no voice. I had tears in my eyes. I shut the front door, and got in the car. I put some headphones on, and just listen to music as my dad started to drive.

"_I wonder where we're going? I hope people won't make fun of me." _I thought.

Yet, who wouldn't make fun of a kid who couldn't talk? Mostly the popular girls would. Guys would feel sorry for me, and they would ask me out, but I would always turn them down.

From the street to street I would see the houses change. From small to big. From poor to rich. We stopped at a stop light, and I looked out the window. I saw something blue, and it turned into a blue blur. But I just forgot about it.

"Amy...We're here." My mom said waving her hand in front of me.

I blinked, and took out my headphones. I opened the car door and ran in the front yard. We have a 2 story house, and it was pretty nice. Much better than my old house. The grass was green, and the house didn't look haunted at all.

_"My new life...I should make count this time."_


	2. The School

**Amy's POV**

It's been a month since I've moved. So far all I did was unpack. I got a new room, which was sad but nice. I had to repaint it though. I hated that. I made it red and pink. Those were my 2 favorite colors.

"Amy. Sweet heart? Come downstairs." My mother called.

I stopped unpacking and went downstairs. I was weird walking through a different house. But I'm getting used to it. My parents were sitting at the tables with some papers sitting in front of them. I made a face that meant 'what's those'. I sat down, and looked at the papers. Oh...This time of year...

"It's time to go back to school." My dad said.

I rolled my eyes. I've always hated school. I couldn't talk! People would treat me different from the other kids. Nerds were popular than me! I know that's mean, but it's true! No one would wont to be friend.

"You in role this Monday." My mom said.

"_Monday? Let's see...That only gave me the weekend!" _That thought screamed in my mind.

"Don't worry, you'll like high school."

Yea, high school. We're you see pregnant girls, and drunk guys. You can smell weed and the teachers couldn't teach anything. Where students had their phones out. People ditching, and not listening to anyway. Where there were shootings, and fighting. But I guess the sports were alright.

"We can go out and buy new clothes!" My mother said.

"_You always buy me new clothes every time we moved." _

I began to think. I got up and shook my head. She knew I didn't want any new clothes. I liked my old clothes. It was the true me.

* * *

The day came. Monday morning. My stomach was hurting and I didn't want to eat anything. I still had to go to school though. High school. I was in 10th grade, by the way. At least I was almost done with school...But then collage would come around the corner.

"Have a great day sweet heart." My dad waiting for the bus with me.

The bus came, and I got on it. I'm guessing I was the second stop, cause there were only about 5 other kids on the bus. There were 3 boys and 2 girls.

"I guess there is a new student." Said a voice.

I could hear them talking about me. I was wearing a red dress with red boots. I didn't care what anyone else though. It's me, and they didn't know who I was.

I got to school. I went to the front office. I gave them a note, and they called someone down to the office. I waited for that person to show up.

"This person will show you around the school. We hope you love it here!" Said the front desk lady.

"Hi! I'm Cream!" Said a voice.

I looked up and saw a bunny. She was dressed all cute and sweet like. I shook her hand, and the front desk lady told her I couldn't talk.

"No big deal. You're one of us now."

She took my hand, and we walked through the halls.

"_One of us? What does that even mean?" _I thought.

I got to my first period class. Thank god Cream was in the same class. She looked at all my classes. I have a totally of 8 classes. On Mondays we would have all 8 classes for about 45 minutes. On Tuesday and Thursday we would have classes 1,3,5, and 7 for about 90 minutes. Then the even numbers on the other days.

"So, you can't talk." Cream said.

I gave her half a smile. She smiled back at me.

"Wanna be friends?" She asked me.

I smiled and hugged her. That meant yes. She talked while I listen. I wrote some stuff down on paper so I could 'talk' back to her. Then, someone came up behind her and hugged her.

"Hey sweet heart." Said the boy.

"Tails!"

Cream got up and hugged him. Tails? Weird named. They kissed each other. They must be boyfriend and girlfriend...Or friends with benefits. First one maybe.

"Oh Tails. I want you to met Amy." Cream said looking at me.

I waved my hand, and he waved back.

"So, do you like computers?" He asked me.

I looked at Cream, and she laughed.

"She can't talk, Tails." She said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Well then, do you sign?" He asked me.

I gave him a thumbs up. He smiled at me.

I went to my other classes. I felt alone without Cream with me. But I got used to it. I was always like this. This school wasn't that bad as I thought. Also, Cream rode my bus! Along with her boyfriend too. It was nice having friends like these.


	3. The Blue Blur

**Amy's POV**

It's the next day. My parents saw the change in my moods. I was happier. I would try to talk, but nothing came out. They told me that practice makes perfect. Yea, but it seems like I lost my voice for forever. I went to bus stop, and got on the bus.

I was at my locker now. Tails and Cream walked over to me. They talked and I listened...As always.

"Where are the others?" Cream asked Tails.

"I just texted them."

"Well, you know where Shadow and Rouge are."

Tails rolled his eyes. I thought of what they might be doing. Let's see, smoking, having sex, or ditching. Cream told me to stay away from people who did drugs. She also talked about Knuckles and his girlfriend Tikal. This must be her little group of friends...Well, mine too.

"What about..." Cream began.

"There he is." Tails is pointing.

I looked at the hall. Every girls was looking the same way. There was a tall boy walking toward us. All the girls were drooling over him. He must be very popular if all the girls loved him like that. I didn't know him.

"Sonic! You're so hot!" Yelled a girl.

He walked pasted the girl, and he gave he wink. He was blue, green eyes, very cute...Why did I just think that? I didn't even know this dude!

"Hey Tails! Cream. I was looking for you."

Sonic came closer to them. I turned my back to them, and went back to my locker. I was grabbing books and not trying to look at them. Then, the bell rang. Tails and Cream left. He always walked her to her class. I shut my locker, and turned around. But my books fell, as I bumped into someone.

"Oh! You little piece of..." The person began.

I looked at my books. A hand grabbed my arm, tight. I saw a bat, and her clothes had coffee on them. Oh, I just spilled coffee all over her.

"You're gonna pay for a new dress." She said letting go of my arm.

She walked away, and I sat on the floor grabbing my books and papers.

"Don't worry about her." Said a voice.

I looked up and I saw that blue hedgehog. Oh what was his name? Sonic! I looked back down and got my books and papers. Sonic handed me the rest of my papers.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

I opened my mouth, but then closed it. I hate it when I met someone new and I can't talk. I couldn't even tell him. But then, I held up a finger, and got out a pen. I wrote down my name, and gave it to him.

"Amy. Nice name." He said with a smile.

I smiled at him.

"What class are you heading too?" He asked me.

I pointed down the hall. I was heading to my math class. I began to walk away from him, but walked next to me.

"I'm heading that way too." He said.

I just kept walking. He looked at me, and I could tell. He still had the paper with my name on it.

"You don't talk that much, do you?" He asked.

I shook my head. I got to my class. Sonic opened the door for me, which was weird. I walked in and he was following me. I saw down, but then he took a seat. Huh, he must be in my math class.

"Class, we have a new student." The teacher said.

The teacher walked over to me, and pulled me up to the front of the class. All I could do was wave. I didn't say anything. Just then, as I began to walk back to my desk, Sonic's hand went up.

"Yes, Sonic?" The teacher asked.

"Yea, what's her name?" He asked.

What? I already knew my name. I guess he just wanted me to speak.

"Oh, her name is Amy Rose." The teacher said.

I looked at Sonic, and he looked at me. He wasn't such a bad guy after all. I thought most popular boys would be jerks. But he was different. I can't believe that a popular kid was talking to me on my second day of a new school. I liked this school a lot more than my other one.


	4. The Group

**Authors note: Ok, so I got asked a few questions. First, Amy can hear, she just can't talk. She sometimes signs (ASL) but she IS NOT deaf. She is mute. I'll try to better about that, anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

So my last two days were better than I thought. I made some friends. A popular person talked to me. A girl almost beat me up cause I spilled coffee all over her. Let's see, my friends were Cream, Tails, and I guess now Sonic.

"Amy. Do you wanna eat lunch with Tails and I?" Cream asked as the lunch bell rang.

I nodded and we walked. As we walked I had to stop by my locker. Tails was already in the lunch room waiting for us. Cream sat next to him, and they kissed each other. I wish I could kiss someone. Oh well, I'm not in a hurry about that.

"So Amy, how do you like it here?" Tails asked me.

I shrugged. He grinned, and began to eat his lunch. Later two other students sat with us. I had no idea who they were. But I could tell they were a couple cause they were holding hands.

"Oh Amy!" Cream said making me look up. "This is Knuckles and Tikal."

I waved at them and smiled. They waved back.

"You're so pretty!" Tikal said.

I looked down and smiled. I was going to say something, but I couldn't talk. I looked at Cream and made a face. She knew what I wanted to say.

"Knuckles, Tikal. Amy can't talk." Cream said.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

I waved my hand in front of her. I showed her my hand. Everyone at the table watched me. I began to crack my fingers.

"I didn't know girls could do that!" Knuckles said.

"Oh I get it!" Tails said with a snap of his fingers. "Her voice must have cracked when she was little."

I clapped my hands. Tails did a bow, and everyone laughed.

"So, where's Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"He's finishing some math test." Tails said.

I began eating again. Ok, so this must be a group of friends. Cream was telling me all about people who are nice, and who are not. She pointed out the drug users, the ditchers, and the cheaters. She even pointed out the people who would drop out of high school. How could anyone drop out of high school. I would...Eh maybe not. I liked it here.

"_I wonder why Sonic asked for my name when he already knew it..." _I thought.

"Oh Amy. Sonic told me that you ran into Rouge." Tikal said.

I shook my head. I tried to remember what she looked like. I know she was a bat. She wearing black and purple. Is Goth or something? I don't know. Wait, Sonic talks about me? I'm the new kid, no one should start talking about me until they knew I was mute.

"As long as Shadow wasn't there, she's fine." Tails said.

I was so confused. Who's Shadow now?

"Shadow is Rouge's boyfriend." Knuckles said hitting my arm.

"Oh look. Here comes Silver and Blaze." Cream said.

Cream and Tikal got up and ran over to Blaze. They dragged both of them down to the table. They seemed nice. I wonder if they were a couple. If they were I would be the only single person in this group...I wonder if Sonic was single. What ever, I need my food now.

"Who's the new girl?" Silver asked looking at me.

"Her name is Amy. She can't talk." Tikal said.

"Why not?" Blaze asked.

"Her voice cracked when she was little."

"Bummer. Where's Sonic?" Silver said changing the subject.

"Math test." Tails said.

"What math test?" Said a voice.

We all look up. Sonic was standing right there. He walked over to us. He looked at me, but I didn't want to make eye contact. He sat next to me, and pulled out his lunch.

"Sonic, did you met the new girl?" Knuckles said. "Sorry, I forgot her name."

"It's Amy." Tikal said hitting Knuckles.

"Ow. It's not my fault."

Tikal smiled and took a drink of her soda. Sonic looked at me, and I looked at him.

"Why can't she speak for herself." Sonic said in tone.

"Can I tell him?" Cream asked.

I didn't care. I gave her a thumbs up, and she turned to Sonic.

"Amy's voice cracked when she was little, and now she can't talk." Cream said.

"That's why the teacher said your name." Sonic said.

After about 30 minutes later the bell rang. Everyone got up. Tails and Cream held hands as they walked out. Knuckles had his arm around Tikal waist. And Silver wrapped his arm around Blaze's shoulder.

"It kinda stinks being single." Sonic said.

I smiled at him.

"What class are you heading too?" He asked.

I showed him my books. I had English now.

"I'll walk you. I have an off period." He said.

We began to walk. We got to my English room. He waved goodbye and left. I went into my class. This class always went by so fast! I don't know why. I must like English.

* * *

Soon, the day was over. I walked past the buses. I wanted to walk home today. Get some fresh air, and just think. I didn't live that far away from school. Maybe like a 10 minute walk. As I walked I saw everyone coming out of the school. The students were like a wild fire. They were everywhere! I saw people smoking, and having some drinks.

"Hey Amy." Called a voice.

I turned around, and saw Sonic. I'm guess he walks home. I stopped and waited for him. Before I could blink he was right next to me.

"I have super speed." He said.

I smiled and began to walk. I had my science books in my arms. A couple of people passed us. This guy came up to us with a girl. She blew a bubbles, and looked at me.

"That's her." She said.

"You're gonna pay for my girl's shirt." Said the boy.

"Shadow just leave her alone. Why do you have to cause a muck?" Sonic said.

"I wasn't talking to you." Shadow said.

He hit my books, and they fell of the ground. I beat down and began to pick them up.

"Just leave Shadow, and take your bat with you." Sonic said.

"Stay out of this, hedgehog. She can talk for herself." Shadow said.

Then, and I felt something wet on me. My body was cold, and my hair was wet. I couldn't stand up. I heard Shadow and Rouge laughing. Great, they spilled water on me.

"_Oh, my science books are all wet now." _I thought.

"Sorry about that, Amy. I tried to get rid of him." Sonic said picking my books up. "Here, where do you live?"

I pointed down the street, and then the right. He picked me up, even though I was all wet. He ran to run. I couldn't believe how fast he was going! I like 5 seconds, he stood in front of a house.

"Is this it?" He asked.

He put me down. I pointed to the house next to it.

"Close enough...Anyways, I live down that street." Sonic said pointing.

"_I wonder why he told me that?" _

He waved goodbye, and went inside.

My parents didn't like the idea that I wet. After I took a shower, I went on my laptop. I started it up, and went downstairs. I grabbed a snack. I've always love yogurt after a hard school day. I went back to my room and laid on my bed.

I went on Facebook (yes yes, Facebook) and there was nothing new. But then I thought of something! I was already friends with Tails and Cream. So maybe I could add Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, and maybe Sonic. I typed all their names, and added them.

"_Now to do Sonic."_

As I began to type his name, something pop up on my laptop. I clicked on it, and I had a smile on my face. Sonic friended me. I clicked on accept, and looked at his page. I was this girl that he took a lot of pictures with.

"_Sonic told me he was single...So this must be a family member. Sister maybe?"_

I didn't think about it to much. I listen to some music as I began to look at my science books.


	5. School Dance

It's been a couple of months later. I really liked this new school. It was nice. More people were nice to me, they treated me like I was a person and not a thing.

I got to school a little early today. Cream and Tikal picked me up at my house. I didn't really like to drive, but I had my own car. Weird right? So anyways, Cream, Tikal, and I sat down in a hall way and started to talk. Soon, the bell rang and we went to our classes.

Cream and I took our seats in our first class. All we did in that class was homework. It was really a do whatever class. Sometimes the teacher's favorite students would come in and just talk, cause they had an off period.

Later it was lunch time. I went to my locker. I notice Sonic was talking to some girl town the hall. It looked like they were fighting. This girl was brown, I think. I couldn't really see.

"We broke up for a reason, Sally!" Sonic yelled.

"It's not my fault your friend wanted to kiss me!" Sally yelled back.

I shut my locker, which made them both look my way. I turned away and began to walk towards the lunch room.

"Hey, Amy!"

I turned back, and Sonic was running toward me. I smiled at him, and looked over at the girl he was fighting with. She had her friends and started to look and Sonic. I tapped Sonic and pointed to the group of girls.

"Oh who are they? The girl I was just yelling at is Sally."

I raised and eyebrow, and he told me the rest.

"If you look on my Facebook pictures, you can see she's in a lot. I have to take them down."

I nodded my head, knowing who she was now. It should that they she cheated on Sonic. Sonic was nice and sweet. Who could ever hurt him? Anyways, we got to the lunch room, and it was raining outside. You could hear the thunder and see the lighting. It was pretty cool. Knuckles loved this kind of weather for some weird reason.

"I see roses." Sonic said sitting down.

"Tails just asked me to the dance." Cream said smiling.

I looked at them. They were a cute couple. I couldn't picture them doing anything sexually. I saw that Tikal got a necklace from Knuckles. It had a heart on it too. That was really nice of him.

"I'm gonna wear this forever." Tikal said kissing Knuckles.

I loved over at Silver and Blaze. She got a box of candy that had a note on it. They were all going to the dance. I felt weird inside...I've never been to a school dance before.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Girls, come with me." Blaze said.

"Come on Amy." Tikal said grabbing my arm.

"Why do girls have to go in groups?" Sonic asked.

"Because they talk about girl stuff." Tails said eating.

"Hey, Sonic. If we're all going, you have to come." Silver said.

"Nah, I'm good. I'd rather just do nothing." Sonic said.

"It won't be fun without you though." Tails said.

"I'll pay for you." Knuckles said.

"I don' even have a date, though." Sonic said upset a little.

"Go without one. Most guys go in groups. We won't leave you out." Silver said.

"Fine. I'll go only if you stop bugging me about it. And Knuckles, you're paying." Sonic said.

* * *

In the girls bathroom. Cream, Tikal, Blaze, and I were talking. Well, like I always say, I just stood there listening. They were all happy that they got ask to the dance.

"Amy! You have to come with us." Tikal said.

I backed away from them rubbing my arm.

"Have you ever been to a school dance before?" Blaze asked.

I shook my head and looked down at the bathroom floor. Cream went over to me, and she lifted my head up.

"You're going, and we all promise that you're gonna have the best time ever." Cream said giving me a hug.

Soon it was group hug. I felt so loved. As we walked out we talked about dresses and shoes. We could all go shopping this weekend. This was going to be fun! Well, it sounded fun to me. I wonder what it's like.

"Oh by the way, do you know what grinding is?" Tikal asked me.

I made an 'ew' face, and they all laughed.

"I've done it." Blaze said.

"Me too." Tikal said.

"I've never done it." Cream said.

I knew she was to sweet to do anything bad. But at least Tikal and Blaze were honest.


	6. School Dance Part 2

It's the night of the dance. My friends and I got dressed at Cream's house. They all lived near me. Which was weird, but nice at the same time. My parents were so happy that I was going out for once. Anyways, they curled my hair. I got a red dress that had sparkles on it, along with red high heels. Cream was wearing a green dress. Tikal was wearing and orange dress. And Blaze was wearing a purple dress.

"You girls ready to go?" Blaze asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" Tikal said.

We got in Cream's car and drove to the school. We showed our ID's and got in. We didn't see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, or Silver yet though.

* * *

"Hurry up! We're late!" Knuckles yelled from the stairs.

"Get the car started!" Tails yelled from upstairs.

"I can't! I don't know where the stupid car keys are!"

"On the tables!" Sonic yelled.

They were at Sonic's house. Knuckles went outside, and started the car. Later Sonic, Tails, and Silver walked downstairs. They all looked at each other gave each other a high five.

"What took so long?" Knuckles asked.

"Tails was working on his voice over thing." Silver said showing him it.

"It's like a headband." Sonic pointed out.

"Hey, that gave me an idea." Tails began. "I could try it on Amy!"

"You sure it's save?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea, I was finishing it upstairs."

Sonic backed up from his house. He told his parents who he was going with and everything. Soon, they got to the school.

* * *

I heard music and a lot of people talking. I sat with my friends as we waited for their boyfriends. I saw Sally with Shadow and Rouge.

"Ugh, it's slut." Tikal said.

"I can't believe Rouge is wearing that." Blaze said.

I looked over at Rouge, and she was wearing a very short white dress. With high heels that made he as tall as Shadow. Sally hung out with them, and they kept looking over at us.

Soon, the boys showed up. Everyone kissed each other, and Sonic and I just stood there. He waved to me, and I waved back. I looked down at my phone, and started to play a game on it.

"Can I see your phone?" Sonic asked me.

I stopped what I was doing, and handed him my phone. I saw him type something in my phone. Later he gave it back to me.

"I put my number in your phone. If that's ok." He said shy.

I smiled and type something on my phone. A second later, Sonic's phone lit up. He answered the text and I reply with saying 'That's perfect'. We sat down, and watched people dance around and talk.

"How's your first dance going?" Sonic asked me.

I gave him a thumbs up. Then, he stood up and we listened to a song. He took my arm and we went on the dance floor. Which was really the lunch room.

"Tails! Where's your headband thingy?" Sonic asked.

Tails pulled something out from his pocket. He looked good in a tux. Yet, all the guys were wearing a tux. Sonic turned to me, and put the headband on my head. Tails asked for my phone, and he downloaded something.

"All she has to do is type now." Tails said giving Sonic my phone.

"Here, let me ask you a question." Blaze said. "Are you having fun?"

"What kind of question is that!?" Knuckles said.

"Be nice, Knuckles." Said the headband.

"My headband works!" Tails said.

I smiled at him, and began to type some more.

"I can almost talk! Tails, you're the best!" The headband said as I hugged Tails.

"Now let's dance!" Sonic said!

* * *

We dance the night away. The dance started at 8:00pm and lasted till midnight. (that's how my school dances are). Sonic and his guys friends were dancing together, and the girls and I went into the bathroom and took a ton of pictures.

"Oh this is fun!' Cream said.

Just then Rouge and Sally walked in. They glared at us.

"What are you looking at?" Tikal said in a tone.

"Not much." Sally said.

"You know what slut!? Don't cause anything. We're having fun." Blaze said.

"Yea." My headband said.

Rouge laughed and she looked at me.

"You're that stupid girl who ruined my shirt...Still can't talk. Mute."

With that Rouge and Sally went off. We talked about them for a while. Soon we came out of the bathroom, and the boys were waiting for us. I didn't see Sonic though.

"Where's Sonic?" I asked typing on my phone.

"Sally wanted to talk to him." Silver said rolling his eyes.

"You know she's gonna cause something." Blaze said holding Silver's hand.

We went back on the dance floor. I saw Sonic and Sally talking to each other. They got a little close to each other.

"I want you back." Sally said.

"Yea...No. I'm fine without you." Sonic said in a ton.e

"I know you miss me."

"I know that I hate you. Just leave me alone. Besides you cheated on me."

With that, Sonic walked away from Sally. She just stood there, as Sonic walked over to his friends.

* * *

"Rouge, it didn't work." Sally said walking over to Rouge.

Rouge looked at her. She stopped dancing with Shadow. All 3 of them talked out a plan.

"Here's what we're gonna do." Rouge began.

After the plan they all high fived each other. Soon it was 10:30pm. The dance was over at midnight, so they had a while till they had to leave.

Soon, a slow song came on. All the couples began to slow dance, expect for Sonic and Amy.

"Let's go outside." Sonic said.

We went outside. It was nice to get some fresh air. Not a lot of people were outside though.

"So Amy, how's your first school dance going."

"Pretty good. Rouge and Sally are a little mean." The headband said.

"Eh, don't worry. I won't let them hurt my friend."

We heard the dance was over. Sally kept an eye on me though. My friends and I took a group picture together. We all took a break from dancing, and sat down in the gym. There were games set up in the gym too. I guess this school dance was pretty fun. I hated Rouge and Sally. Mostly Sally, since she hurt Sonic, but what ever.

"What time is it?" Blaze asked.

"Time for you to get a watch." Knuckles said.

"It's time for you to get a new joke." My headband said. (I made that joke up)

"Oh! You just got burned!" Tails said.

Everyone laughed at that. Soon, Shadow came up to us, and we stopped talking.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked.

"Was I talking to you?" He said.

"Hey Mute girl. How do you like this school?" Shadow asked.

"Her name is Amy." Tikal said.

"Shut up."

"That's not nice." My headband said.

Shadow rolled her eyes. He walked over to me, and I looked up at him. He took off my headband and broke it. He threw it on the floor, and stepped on it.

"Hey! My headband!" Tails said picking up the pieces.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Sonic yelled getting in Shadow's face.

"Because I can, wise guy."

Shadow left, and I had tears in my eyes. I texted Sonic, and he looked at his phone.

"I finally felt normal for once." Sonic said reading my text.

Tails threw the headband away. Cream went over to hug Tails. She kissed him, and he was a little better. We all left the gym and started to dance again. It was now 11:45pm. Some people were leaving, but we all stays. Another slow song came on.

"Sometimes I hate being single." Sonic said.

I didn't look at him. I was to upset about what Shadow did.

"Wanna dance?...As friends?" He asked.

I smiled and we went to the lunch room. I wrapped my arms around Sonic's neck, and he put his hands on my hips. We dance slow. I saw Tails and Cream dancing together. They looked at sweet together. Knuckles and Tikal were closer to each other. They started to kiss each other. Then, Silver and Blaze were dancing. Silver seemed a little nervous, but he still danced with Blaze.

"I really like you, Amy." Sonic began.

I smiled at him, and looked down. I wish could talk! There was so much I wanted to say to him! He was making my blush so bad. I stared into his eyes. He licked him lips, and smiled at me. He didn't say anything for a second. But then, I started to close my eyes. Sonic pulled me closer, and my head fell to the right. I opened one eye, and our lips were 1 inch apart.

"Amy! Look out!" Tails said.

I fell to the ground. Sonic backed up from me. A barrel of water fell on me! Some got on Sonic, which I hated. Rouge and Sally high fived each other. Everyone stopped dancing, and they all looked at me.

"What the hell was that for!?" Sonic yelled.

"Your broke my heart, so I broke your little moment." Sally said.

Knuckles helped me up. I had tears running down my cheeks, but since I was wet no one could tell.

"Amy, are you alright?" Knuckles asked me.

I just looked at him. My make up was running down from my eyes. My hair was a mess. And my dress and shoes were ruined.

"Why are you guys so mean to Amy!?" Tails yelled.

"Because I don't like how's she's always flirting with you." Sally back.

"I told you before! I'm not getting back together with you!" Sonic yelled.

"Just leave us alone!" Silver said walking next to Sonic.

"Amy wait!" Cream yelled.

Sonic looked over. I was running away. I had my high heels in my hands, and I ran out of the school crying.

"Stay away from me, and my friends." Sonic said running out of the school.


	7. Down Hill

**Amy's POV**

I was walking in the streets. It's been 2 days later since the school dance. That was the worst dance I've ever been to. I can't believe that I almost kiss Sonic though! Do I like him?...Or does he like me? Or both?

Anyways, I was walking home from a band concert my school had. It was pretty good. Blaze was in the band. I watched her most of the time, and she was really good!

"Hey Amy."

I turned around, and I saw Tails. I waved at him, and he smiled at me.

"Why do stay away from us now?" Tails asked.

I shrugged and started to walk away from him.

"Hey, Amy. Wait!"

I turned around with an annoyed face. He starting talking, but I didn't really want to listen.

"Sonic was talking to Sally and he told her off." Tails said. "So, I don't think she'll be bothering you."

I gave him a thumbs up, and he walked me home. I tapped him, and I made a heart with my hands.

"Where's Cream?" He asked.

I nodded, and he thought for a moment.

"She's at home. She's feeling a little sick."

I made a sad face. But he said that it wasn't a big deal. Soon, I went home. My parents were waiting for me. I shut the front door, and they were sitting on the couch.

"Amy, your father wants to tell you something." My mother said.

My mother patted down at the couch. I sat down next to them, and looked at my father.

"Sweet heart...It looks likes we're moving again."

My eyes had tears in them. I got up and ran into my room. I shut my door and locked it. I went on my laptop. I looked on Facebook, I notice that I was tagged on some photos from the dance. I even saw that on Sally's page that she took pictures of me when I got dumped with water. I read the comments, and I started to cry. I shut my laptop down, and went to bed.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I was running to school. I was hoping Amy would be here today. I wonder to talk to her...Well, I would talk and she would listen. But there's one thing I couldn't get one thing out of my mind. It's the text Amy sent me when Shadow broke Tails headband.

I walked into school. All the girls looked at me and waved. Some even blew kisses at me. I went over to Knuckles, who was making out with Tikal.

"Knuckles." I said.

He broke the kiss, and looked at me.

"Sorry about this, but I need you, Tails and Silver."

"Why?"

"Because, I just need to talk to you guys."

"Go Knuckles. I'll see you at lunch." Tikal said walking away.

So I got Knuckles. Now I needed to find Tails. He was in a science room writing some stuff down. I tapped on the door, since it was locked. He got up, and answered the door.

"What? I'm a little busy." Tails said.

"I need to talk to you."

Tails rolled his eyes, and got his stuff. He locked the door, and we went to go find Silver. He was outside with Blaze smelling the flowers. We walked over to them. He could tell by my face that something was up.

"I got to go." Silver said kissing Blaze.

"Bye. I'll see you at lunch." Blaze said getting up.

We all left, and went into the boys lockers room. I sat them all down, and they all looked at me.

"Where's Amy?" I just blurting out.

"She didn't tell you?" Tails said.

"Tell me what?"

Tails shut his mouth, and he looked away from me. Knuckles and Silver looked at up at me.

"Tails, I need to know." I said.

"She really didn't want me to tell you. Cause she wants to do it in person." Tails said.

"Do what?"

"She's moving!" Silver yelled.

Knuckles covered his mouth, and I looked at them. I stormed out of the locker room. I ditched all of my classes that day.

"Where's Sonic?" Tails asked as he sat down at the lunch table.

"I don't know. He left school early." Knuckles said.

"Why?" Cream asked.

"I don't know. But he's been acting all weird ever since the dance." Blaze said.

"How?" Tikal asked.

"You didn't see?"

"See what?" Silver said.

"They almost kiss each other at the dance. Their lips were like an inch apart."

"Really?" Tails said.

"Yea. Remember, he told Sally off the next day because of it." Blaze said.

"But she's moving." Tails said.

* * *

I was running away from school. I went to Amy's house. I knocked on the door, and waited for a second. Then, they door opened.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" Said a woman.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog. I'm one of Amy's friends."

"Oh. Come in! Come in!"

Her mother let me. I saw some boxes with stuff in them. Amy's mother called her down, and she saw me.

"Amy." I said.

"I'll leave you to alone." Her mother said leaving.

Amy waved at me, and I waved back.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were moving?" I said.

Amy looked down at her phone, and she started to type. I got a text from her saying why.

"Well, when are you moving?" I asked.

She type again, and I got the message. I read it and it said 'I'm moving in about 2 months'.

"But you can't move!"

She waved her hands in the air.

"Why? Because I..." O began. "Because you're one of my best friends."

She looked at me. She hugged me, and her mother said I got to go soon. But before I cold go, Amy grabbed my arm. I looked at her.

"I have to go Amy."

I walked out of her house. I was super upset that she was moving.


	8. Helping A Friend

**Also an OC is coming into my story. The person is 'Shadow lover 123',.  
Jasmine looks like Shadow wears a red and black dress, red and black shoes as all the powers Shadow has.**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

It's been 2 weeks later. My life was going down hill now. I was moving again! I was having the time of my life at this school! I made so many friends! Everyone was nice to me! Expect for Shadow, Rouge, and Sally.

I was at school. Lately, Sonic hasn't been talking to me, and I don't know why. He doesn't talk to me in class at all too. I think he's upset that I have to move...Again. Soon, the lunch bell rang. I sat down with Cream and waited for everyone to come to lunch room.

"What's going on with Sonic?" Blazed asked sitting down. "He never sits with us anymore."

Tails looked at Silver. They looked down at their food and began to eat.

Cream got up and left the table. Everyone seemed like they were not having a great day. I was put in a bad mood. I guess they needed Sonic with them. We all missed him. Later Cream came back with another girl. She looked like Shadow, only nicer.

"Hey Jasmine. Wanna sit with us?" Tikal asked.

"Sure!"

Cream and Jasmine sat down and we all began to eat our lunch.

"Where is Sonic?" I texted Cream.

"I wish I knew Amy." Cream texted back.

It was pretty quite without him. It felt like time went slower without him. Later Knuckles got up and took Tails and Silver with them. They went into a hall way and started talking.

Soon, they bell rang. Jasmine and I had the same class, we started to walk together. Knuckles, Tails, and Silver came back right the bell rang. It seemed like all the boys were leaving us!

"So Amy, I heard you can't talk at all." Jasmine said.

I nodded my head. Jasmine opened the door, and we walked in. We took our seats and began to learn. All I could was think about Sonic. I wonder were he was. I hope nothing bad was happening with him. I wish he was here though, Rouge and Sally had been picking on me lately, and Sonic would always protect me.

"Amy...Amy." Said Jasmine.

I looked up at her. I had to pass the papers back to her. I gave them to her, and we started to do our work.

Soon, school was out. I walked home that day. I can't believe Sonic wasn't here. He never misses a school day. He would always walk me home too. Now I have no one to walk with.

"Amy! Wait up!"

I turned around, thinking I heard Sonic. But it was only Jasmine. I smiled and waved at her. She walked home with and she talked to me.

"So, have you heard about Sonic?" She asked me.

I shook my head. What's going on with him!? I wanted to know, but I couldn't talk.

"There's my house. Bye Amy!" Jasmine said waving goodbye.

I waved back, and walked alone again. I listen to music, and was thinking hard about something.

* * *

**Tails POV**

"Just come over. We need you guys here." Tails said hanging up the phone.

I was at my house waiting for Knuckles and Silver to come by. We were all worried about Sonic. He wasn't showing up to school that much. He was in a bad mood everyday. Plus, whenever I would go over to his house, he would never answer the door. I was getting real worried about him, something bad must have happened with him. Soon, my door bell rang.

"I got it mom!" I yelled running down the stairs.

I opened the door, and saw Knuckles and Silver. We went up to my room, and I shut the door.

"Did Sonic tell you anything else?" Silver asked.

"No, we only talk on that one night."

"Can't we just go to his house?" Knuckles asked.

"No. He won't answer the door. Even his parents won't answer it." Tails said.

"If it wasn't for Sally that night of the dance..." Silver said.

"I know..." Knuckles said.

I began to think real hard on something. Then, I got a smile on my face and they saw.

"Oh! Tails has an idea!" Silver said.

"What is it then!?" Knuckles said.

"I can remake my headband!" Tails said.

"I thought you didn't want to make another one?"

"I did, but if it makes Sonic happy again, I'll do anything for him."

"We'll help." Silver said.

"Thanks, but I got it. I'll have it done by tomorrow morning." I said with a smile.

"What do you want us to do then?" Knuckles said.

"We'll make Sonic come to school." Silver said. "We can ask Jasmine for help too."

With that Knuckles and Silver left my house. They went to go talk to Jasmine.

"Please Jasmine!" Silver begged.

"Tell me why, and then I'll help." Jasmine said.

"Alright fine..." Knuckles said.

"Sonic likes Amy!" Silver screamed.

Knuckles punch Silver in the arm. Jasmine laughed a little.

"So, why doesn't Sonic make his move?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but Amy's moving in about 2 months." Silver said.

"Why?"

"We don't know. But she moves a lot for some odd reason." Knuckles said.

"What do I have to do?" Jasmine asked.

"Here's the plan..." Silver began.


	9. The Plan

******Sonic's POV**

It was morning now. I woke up feeling awful again. I can't believe Amy was moving! She was one of my best friends now! I really liked her...More than friends. The only person I told was Tails. I hope he hasn't told anyone. It was a Friday now. I've missed the whole week of school.

"Sonic... You have a friend." My mother called from downstairs.

"I'm upstairs!" I yelled from my room.

I laid in bed looking at me. I don't know if I should text Amy or not...

"Sonic. Get up! We're gonna be late for school."

"Jasmine? What...I thought you were at school?"

"I'm not going to school unless you come."

"Then you're just gonna miss today."

I laid on my side not looking at her. Jasmine went to my closet and started pulling out some clothes. She threw them at me, making me sit up. I looked at the clothes...Maybe it was time to stop being so upset.

"Come on Sonic...School isn't fun unless you're there." Jasmine said sitting on my bed.

"Alright... Fine. But why did you show up today? And not the past few days?"

"Because Fridays are better!" She lied.

"Alright, I'll go change."

"I'll wait in my car."

With that Jasmine left, and she called Tails while she waited for Sonic in her car.

"I got him Tails. He's getting dressed as we speak." Jasmine said.

"That's great! I gave Amy the headband, and she was real happy."

"Oh, he's coming. Bye!"

"Alright, let's get the over with."

"You skipped breakfast."

"I don't feel like eating."

"Nope. You're starting the day off good!"

Jasmine pulled out of the driveway and they went to a shop to get breakfast.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"Jasmine and Sonic are getting breakfast right now." Tails said.

The group of friends gathered up together. Amy didn't really know what was going on.

"What's going on?" I typed as my headband spoke.

"Sonic is really upset, and we know you two are really close." Cream said.

"And?"

"And you always make people happier."

I smiled at that. Was that true? Anyways, I just listened to them. Soon, Tails got a text from Jasmine saying they were at the school. The bell rung, and we stayed in the hallway while everyone else went to class.

"Looks like the bell already rang." Jasmine said walking into the school.

"Yea. Well, I'm gonna go to class."

"Take the long way..." She said.

"Why?"

"Just do it. You'll be more awake."

"You're acting all weird today, but whatever."

"I'm gonna go this way."

"We have the same class though."

"I have to pee!"

Jasmine left and it was just Sonic know. His hands were in his pockets not wanting to do anything today. As he walked, he thought he heard Amy, but it wasn't her.

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned around. He smiled wide at what he saw. It was Amy. She spoke to him. He ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"Amy! I've miss you so much! And you're talking!"

"Tails made a new headband." The headband spoke.

"Really? Ah whatever... I'm sorry I haven't been at school."

"Yea, why did you just leave us?"

"I...Um..."

Sonic couldn't find his words. He took Amy by the hand and they walked into a different hallway. He sighed and looked me.

"The reason why I left is because...I couldn't stand you leaving."

I was shocked at what Sonic said. I thought it might have been from Sally or something else. Bad grades? Being grounded? Whatever, that doesn't matter anymore.

"Why?" I typed on my phone.

"Because...I...I...I liked you...Like a lot Amy."

"I like you too...Like a lot."

He laughed, and we looked at each other.

"Go on Sonic. Make your move." Tikal said watching from a distance with Knuckles.

"Shhh. I can't hear." Knuckles said.

"Alright, oh look!"

Sonic grabbed my hands, and he looked into my eyes.

"Amy...Ever since the dance... My feelings for you have changed... A lot."

"What about Sally?" I said typing, making my hands slip away from Sonic's hand.

"What about me?"

Sonic and I looked away from each other's eyes. We saw Rouge and Sally walking our way. I could tell they were in P.E. Rouge had a water bottle she was drinking, and Sally was in a short shirt and short shorts for P.E. Rouge was wearing the same thing.

"Still a slut I see." I type.

"Shut the hell up mute."

"Don't call her that." Sonic said grabbing me close.

"Oh look, you're gonna have Sonic cover you?" Rouge said in a tone.

"Just stay out of this, bat." I typed.

Rouge got made, and she spit on me and Sonic. Then, she dumped her water bottle on me. I gasped and I felt something new in my body. I felt that Sonic lost his grip on me.

"Fuck off, Rouge! She hasn't done anything to you!" Sonic said.

"Let's go, Rouge. This loser is so last month." Sally said walking off.

"I hate you so much. Sonic said to Sally.

With that, Sonic flipped Sally off, and Rouge and her left. I think I just got electrocuted. I couldn't move, and there were shocks going through my body. I was on my side feeling so much pain.

"Amy. Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

He bent down and touched me, but he pulled back as he got electrocuted from me.

"Oh no!" He said.

"What happened!?" Cream asked coming out of no where.

"Cream!? How did you get here?"

"This wasn't the plan." Silver said looking at me.

"She got electrocuted! We have get a teacher." Tikal said.

"We'll go!" Knuckles said grabbing Tails.

"Don't touch her, until a teacher gets here." Blaze said.

Silver had to hold Sonic back a little. I opened my eyes, seeing him. But then they closed, and I could hear anything, beside Sonic calling my name.


	10. Because of Him

**Sorry for the late update. I'm in a fashion show for school, and going to driving school.**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

My eyes opened up. Everything was all white. I was laying on the ground. I was wearing white clothes too. There was no color at all! I wonder what was going on? I stood up, and walked around.

"Hello?" I said.

I stopped walking...I just talked! I touched my throat and smiled. After all these years I finally could talk!

"I can talk!" I screamed.

I didn't care that no one was around. I was jumping up and down, but everything began to fade away.

* * *

"Amy...I think she's waking up." Said a voice.

I opened my eyes up. It was all a dream. I was so upset that it was a dream. I would do anything to go back. I saw my parents on the side of the bed. I was in the hospital. What was I doing here?

"Sweet heart! You're awake!" My dad said hugging me.

I smiled. Something felt weird though. My body felt so weak, and it hurt so much. They talked, and I listened. I didn't feel that well, so I closed my eyes. My parents left, leaving my alone.

But my eyes opened back up, when I heard the door opened. I saw all my friends! Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, and Jasmine. They all a gift with them. That was real nice.

"Sorry about what happened Amy." Tails said giving me a flower.

"Yea. Right after that, Shadow found out." Tikal said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, knowing he didn't care at all about me.

"He broke up with Rouge." Jasmine said.

I looked up at her. Wow. Looks like Shadow wasn't such a bad guy after all. He was alright. I guess you really can't judge a person by who they hang out with, or what they look like.

"At least now you can go after him." Blaze said.

"Yea." Jasmine said.

I looked around the room, and I made a face. They knew I was thinking about Sonic.

"Tell her, Cream." Silver said to Cream.

"Amy...Sonic felt so bad after what happened, that he doesn't want to be near you." Cream said.

I opened my mouth a little, but Silver put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't cry... We know it's hard. But he feels like he's been hurting you." Silver said.

"You can still text him though." Knuckles said.

"Yea. But he doesn't want to see you get hurt." Blaze said. "Silver, you can get your hand out of her mouth."

Everyone laughed, and Silver did as he was told.

"Well, we'll let you get some rest!" Cream said holding hands with Tails.

I waved goodbye, and everyone left. I signed and looked down at my hands.

"I can talk because of him though." I said.

* * *

After a few days, and I left the hospital. I didn't want to stop talking at all. But the doctor told me to lay low. I still went to school, but Sonic wouldn't come near me. I wish I could go talk to him.

"I can't believe you can talk now!" Cream said hearing my voice for the first time.

"I know...It sounds weird."

"It's sounds pretty! Does anyone else know?"

"Nope." I said.

Soon, Tails walked over to us.

"Hey Tails." I said.

"Who said that?" Tails asked looking around.

"Amy did! She can talk now!" Cream said jumping up and down.

Tails hugged me tight and he was really happy for me. At lunch, I talked and everyone stared at me. They kept asking me questions, in order to hear my voice. I didn't talk in the classes that had Sonic in them. I told my friends not to tell him at all. They all understood.

Later that week, Cream, Tikal, Blaze, Jasmine, and I had a sleep over at Cream's house. Her parents were out of town, and they said she could have a sleep over.

"Wait, hold up...The only reason you can talk is because of Sonic!?" Tikal said eating popcorn.

"Yep..." I said.

"How!?" Blaze said.

"I don't know... I guess when the sparks went all over my body, it just hit my voice box."

"That's crazy." Cream said.

"Why don't you tell Sonic?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know...He runs away from me." I said upset.

"We can go talk to him." Cream said.

"No...I want to do it alone."

"Just walk with him when school is out." Tikal said.

"I tried, but he uses his super speed." I said.

"Then just call out his name, and then run after him." Blaze said.

"Won't he know I talked though?"

"I have an idea!" Jasmine said. "Give me your phone."

I handed her my phone. She started to text Sonic. She showed me the text, and I smiled at it.

"Send it." I said with a smile.


	11. Talk It Out

**Amy's POV**

It was morning. I woke up, and I was still at Cream's house. I tapped Jasmine, and she looked at me.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"It's like 9." She said.

I sat up, and everyone started to wake up. Everyone yawned, and got up. We all went downstairs to eat breakfast. Cream got breakfast going. We all sat at the table while we waited for breakfast.

"Oh my god! Guys! Shadow texted me!" Jasmine said.

"Let me see." Tikal said.

Tikal took her phone and looked at it. She smiled at it.

"What did he says!?" Blaze said.

"He wants to hang out with me!" Jasmine said.

"Oooo! That's a good thing." Cream said.

"Hey, did Sonic ever text you back?" Tikal asked me.

"Wait, what did you text him?" Cream asked me.

"Jasmine texted him saying that I wasn't moving." I said.

"So you're not moving now?" Blaze asked.

"I'm still moving, but I don't want to lie to him." I said.

Just then, my phone went off. It was Sonic! He texted me back. I picked up my phone and showed to my friends.

"What should I say?" I asked.

"Just say, I really need to talk to you.." Cream said.

"I'll talk to him. Only if Jasmine goes and talks to Shadow." I said giving a wink at Jasmine.

"Deal." Jasmine said.

Soon, breakfast was ready. We ate breakfast, and one by one everyone left. We could have just walked home, but we were all to lazy. My parents came and got me and we went home. Which was only like a 1 minute drive.

"Can I go out for a walk?" I asked my mom.

"Sure! Just be back in an hour."

I got dressed and did my hair. I put my real nice clothes on, and was out the door. It's a good thing Sonic told me where he lived! I was walking and texting him, but then I pumped into something.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said.

"I guess you can talk now." Said a voice.

"S-Shadow...Please don't hurt me." I said ducking.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why?"

"I only acted like that for Rouge...But I like your friend, Jasmine."

"Really? You should ask her out."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

I laughed, and gave him a little advice about Jasmine. Shadow left, and I started to walk towards Sonic's house. I was finally going to see Sonic! This was a great day. I came to his house, and knocked on the door.

"You must be Amy." His father said. "Sonic! Amy's here!" He called.

I smiled at him. I didn't want to talk. Sonic must have told his parents that I couldn't talk at all. I really just wanted to talk though.

"Please, come in."

I walked into the house. It was really nice house. I saw Sonic come out of a door. It looked like the basement. He wasn't wearing a shirt too. I just stared at him, and he smiled at him.

"I should go put a shirt on." Sonic said.

"I'll leave you to only."

Sonic's father left, and Sonic smiled at me.

"We can talk in my room."

He grabbed my hand, and we went up stairs. He shut the door, and we sat on his bed. He played with his fingers. But then he got up.

"I should put a shirt on." He said getting up.

I smiled at him. He picked up a red shirt. He put it on, and looked at him.

"I was working out in the basement...So that's why I didn't have a shirt on."

I nodded and he sat on the bed. My phone went off, and I looked at it. Sonic also looked at it.

"I guess Shadow and Jasmine are going out." Sonic said with a smile.

I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

"I got your text, Amy."

Sonic showed me his phone. I got upset thinking he believed it. I texted him. He read the text, and he knew that I really was moving. I hugged him, and Sonic knew I was sorry for doing that.

"I guess if we're only...Can I tell you something?" Sonic asked.

I nodded my head, and he signed. He looked up, and then he looked at me.

"I know you can't talk but um...I really like you...I love you." Sonic said looking away from me.

"I love you too." I said with a smile.

He looked at me. He looked at my head, and he saw I wasn't wearing the headband. He was confused at first.

"Y-You can talk!" He said hugging me.

"It's all thanks to you." I said.

"M-Me? Wh-Why...How!?"

"You made my voice come back. When Rouge splashed water on me, the shocks when through my body."

"And...?"

"And it hit my voice box when you touched me."

He hugged me, and I hugged him back. We pulled back, and we looked at each other. Sonic smiled, and he leaned in closer to me. I did the same thing, and soon...We kissed each other.

"Sonic..."

We stopped the kiss, and his mother had called. Sonic signed and he opened his door.

"What?" Sonic said.

"It's almost dinner time."

"Alright."

Sonic shut the door, and he looked back at me.

"Sorry..." He said

"It's fine."

"Your voice...It's sounds like an angle."

"Thank you."

"Can we kiss again?" He asked shy.

I laughed and I nodded. He put his hands on my cheeks. We kissed again. It was really nice feeling what a kiss felt like. Sonic was a good kisser too...Well, he already had girlfriends in the past. But then, his door opened.

"Sonic it's dinner..." Sonic's mother began. "Oh...I'm sorry." She said walking out.

I blushed so hard, and he Sonic got up.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love that."

I texted my parents and they said I could stay. It was nice finally meeting Sonic's parents. I talked and they were happy that because of Sonic I could talk. Soon, dinner was over.

"It was really nice talking to you." Sonic's mother said.

"You too."

Sonic walked me home, and he knocked on the door.

"Can I tell your parents, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Sure."

The door opened, and both of my parents showed up at the door.

"Thank you Sonic.." My mom said.

"Your welcome...Also, you should know something about your daughter." Sonic began.

"It's nothing bad." I said calming them.

"I'm dating your daughter..." Sonic said shy.

My dad went over to Sonic and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"I'm glad it's someone I can trust." He said to Sonic.

"Thanks."

Sonic left and I went up in my room. I couldn't wait till Monday now! I wanted to see my friends faces when I told them that Sonic and I were dating. I went on Facebook, and Sonic put that he was in a relationship. I put mine on too, and it asked who. I put Sonic's name in, and it sent him to confirm it. He did a second later, and it said we were in a relationship! This was a great day...To bad I'm moving in a different state though.


	12. Breaking Inside

**Sonic's POV**

It was Monday. For some reason, I was wide awake. Mostly because Amy could talk now, and everyone at school would know that we're a couple. Looks like all of my friends have that someone in their lives now.

I got dresses, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I ate breakfast fast, and was out the door. I ran to school, passing all the school buses. Ha! You're to slow to for me! I got to school, and went over to Tails. He was at his locker waiting for Cream.

"Tails! Hey Tails!" I called out.

He looked at me, and didn't say anything. I got up to him, and he looked sad.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked.

"I failed my test!" He said hugging me.

"What test?"

"My music test!"

"Tails...Every knows you suck at music, don't worry about it."

"What about college though?"

"They won't look at that, head up."

Tails was better, and we started to talk.

"I heard you and Amy are going out." Tails said.

"Yep! She sounds like an angle when she talks."

"What happens when she's moves though?"

"I hadn't thought about that...I don't know."

"Better think fast..."

I laughed and I started to look around for Amy. I texted her and she was driving to school. I wonder what kind of car she had. I didn't really need a car, since I was so fast. Soon, she caught my eyes. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Morning Amy." I said.

"Morning Sonic."

God, I loved her voice so much. School started and I always walked Amy to all of her classes. We held hands, and did all that cute couple stuff. Sally sometimes saw me, and I felt happy about it. I didn't need her anymore, I had someone better in my life.

Later lunch came by. I sat next to Amy and we told our friends about us. They were all happy. Shadow and Jasmine even started to sit with us. Let's see how many couples are there? There's me and Amy. Tails and Cream. Knuckles and Tikal. Silver and Blaze. Shadow and Jasmine. Wow, 5 couples.

"I guess you're not a mute anymore." Shadow said.

"Yea. I love talking. I feel normal." Amy said.

"You're always normal." I said.

Amy smiled at me. We began to eat our lunch. I kept looking around for Sally and Rouge. They would do anything to hurt Amy. More important, try to make her lose her voice. But then, I remembered something.

"Hey Amy. Are you doing anything after school?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Cause we have to do tons of stuff before you move."

"I'll ask my mom."

* * *

**Amy's POV**

It was after school. Sonic and I went out. We headed for the mall. We shopped and caught a movie. I would be home late though. We watched a romantic movie, which I loved! I was glad to be with Sonic. He was the best ever. I couldn't ask for anything better.

"I loved that movie." I said holding Sonic's arm.

"I loved it cause you were with me."

I blushed at that. He was walking me home. It was around 9pm. It was getting cold. We held hands as he walked me to my house. It was nice, until I started to hear things.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

Sonic stopped and listened. He put his arm in front of me. He looked around the street and saw nothing.

"I don't see anything." He said.

"I think I'm just tired."

He laughed a little and we started to walk again. I kept hearing the noise though. A few cars past us. It was weird walking at night. Bad things happen at night. We stopped at a stop sign. It was harder to see the houses, and the signs of everything. We turned right and Sonic held onto me tight. But then, we both stopped in our tracks.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a wolf..." Sonic said. "Back up slowly."

We started to back up. I stepped on a tree branch and it cracked. It reminded me of my voice, and I screamed. Sonic covered my mouth, and the wolf looked at us. It's yellow eyes scared me so bad. Sonic picked me up and we ran away. The wolf chased us. Sonic threw me up in a tree.

"Sonic! What are you doing!?" I yelled.

"Just stay up there!"

I was so scared now. The wolf slowly moved toward Sonic. He had his fists up and was ready to fight. I saw him take a ring our of his pocket. It made a bright light. I had to cover my eyes. When it was gone, Sonic was gone.

"Sonic!" I screamed.

"What?"

"AHH!"

Sonic was right next to me in the tree. We sat in the tree for a while. But I couldn't go home. There were a few cop cars in front of the street. No one could enter or come out.

"Come on, you can stay at my house." Sonic said.

We got to his house. His parents were sitting the couch.

"Oh Sonic! You're safe! There are wolves outside." His mother said.

"I know. We ran into one."

"Are you hurt?"

Sonic shook his head. We were both fine.

"Um mom? There are cops around Amy's house. And they can't let anyone enter..." Sonic began.

"And?" His dad said.

"And I was wondering if she could spend the night? We won't do anything."

"I guess. Did she asked her parents." Sonic's mom asked.

"We'll call them...Come on Amy."

Sonic grabbed my hand and we went up to my room. He shut the door, and looked at me. I didn't look at him. I just started at my hands.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

I didn't look at him. I turned my head, but Sonic put his hand on my cheek and turned my head facing him.

"You're safe Amy. It's all over."

I smiled, and I texted him. He checked his phone, and he dropped it once he read my text.

"You can't talk again." He said looking at me.


	13. Second Chance

**Amy's POV**

"You can't talk again." Sonic said looking at me.

I shook my head, and I hugged him. He hugged me back. We pulled apart, and I already had tears in my eyes.

"Do you know how this happened?" He asked me.

I texted him. Sonic looked at his text and he read it out loud.

"So your high pitch scream broke it?" He asked.

I gave him a thumbs up, and he understood now. From my high pitch scream I couldn't raise my voice that high. It was awful! I was so happy that I could talk, and now cause of my scream that cost me my voice.

"Sonic, leave this door open." Sonic's mother said opening the door.

"Can't you knock first?" Sonic said in a tone.

She left the door opened and Sonic looked over at me. He put his arm over my shoulder.

"You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

I shook my head. Sonic went into his closet, and got a sleeping bag. He set it down, and I got up. I kicked it, and he looked at me. I had my arms crossed.

"What!?" Sonic said.

I snapped my fingers and pointed to his bed. I pulled the covers off, and pulled Sonic on his bed. He was in bed, and I pulled the covered over him.

"At least sleep with me... But not like a sex way." Sonic said waving his hand in front of me.

I smiled at him, and I got into bed with Sonic. We cuddled next to each other.

"Amy? Did you tell your parents where you are?" Sonic asked me.

I sat up, and grabbed my phone. But Sonic took my phone, and he dialed my mom's phone number. He held it up to his ear, and waited for a moment. Then he started to talk.

"Because of what happened, Amy is staying over at my house...Don't worry, we won't do anything." Sonic said.

I smiled at what Sonic was saying.

"Um...She's asleep right now." Sonic lied. "Ok. Thanks! Bye."

Sonic hung up my phone and gave it back to me.

"You mom asked why you weren't talking...Does she know?" Sonic asked.

I shook my head, and looked down. Sonic lifted my head up and kissed me. I kissed him back. We made out for a while, until falling asleep in each other arms.

* * *

It was morning. It was school day too. I was in my clothes from last night! I woke up, but Sonic was still asleep. I guess since he ran to school he could sleep in as late as her wanted too. I tapped Sonic on his shoulder, and he began to wake up.

"Hey Amy..." He said tired.

I hit him with a pillow, and that woke him up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was already 7:40am! School would start in 5 minutes! We got up, and ran downstairs. His parents were already down there. We ran out the door without saying a word, or eating breakfast. Sonic picked me up, and he us to school.

"At least we made it." Sonic said as we walk through the door.

He held my hand, and we went into a hall way. We saw our friends sitting in the hall way, talking. They all got up and ran over to us once they saw us.

"Where were you guys!?" Tails asked.

"Amy, I heard there were wolves near your house." Blaze said.

Everyone started to talk at the same time. I couldn't stand it.

"One at a time!" Sonic said. "Oh by the way, Amy can't talk again."

Everyone gasped, and looked at me.

"How did this happened!?" Tikal asked.

"We ran into the wolves and Amy's scream made her voice box broke." Sonic said.

"How many times did she scream?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know...About what? 3 times?" Sonic said looking at me.

I shrugged, at the bell rang. Sonic walked me to my class and he kissed him. While I was in class, the teacher gave me note, and I had to get all my stuff and head to the office. I walked to the office and saw my parents.

"Oh Amy! Is it true!? You can't talk again?" My mom said hugging me.

I touched my neck, and it was true.

"Well, we found out a way to bring your voice box back."

I smiled, but how would they do that? I left school that day, and went to the hospital. My parents already had everything set up.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

The lunch bell rang. I ran over to where Tail's locker is. He gave him a high five and we headed to the lunch room. Everyone sat down, and I kept looking for Amy.

"Where's Amy?" I asked Cream.

"She left school early."

"Why?"

"I don't know...Text her." Cream said drinking water.

I took out my phone and started to text her. I put my phone down, and stared at it. I didn't even look at my lunch now. Tails was worried about me. I've never acting this way before. Then, my phone lit up. I grabbed it and looked at it.

"Oh no..." I said.

"What happened?" Silver asked.

"Amy's in the hospital."

Right when I said that, everyone stopped drinking or chewing. They all looked at me. Then they took their phones and started to text Amy too. I sent her another text, but she never answered me back. I kept checking my phone in classes too. I was in my English right now.

"Sonic!"

"Uh? What?" I asked looking up.

I saw the teacher holding her hand out.

"Give me your phone."

"But my girlfriend is in the hospital." I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you can have it once your parents come pick it up."

I signed, and handed her my phone. Now I couldn't check! I wasn't even listening to the teacher. Then, I heard the bell ring, and I was out the door. I tried to find Tails, but I found Knuckles instead.

"Hey, Knuckles!" I called out.

"What's up?"

"I need your phone."

"I don't have it."

"Why?"

"Tikal saw that my ex had texted me and took my phone."

"Oh...You better get some flowers, dude."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, and he headed to his class.. I had my off period now. During my off period, I got called down to the office. Maybe it was something about Amy! I grabbed my stuff, and headed to the office.

I opened the door to the office, and I saw my dad. Oh, he looked mad. I hated that face he made. I hung my head low, and he grabbed my arm, and we left the school. I got in his car, and he had my phone in his hand.

"Sonic, you never get your phone taken away." My dad began.

"It's not my fault. I was worried about Amy."

"You can text her when you're not at school."

"Dad she's..." I began.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm taken your phone away from you for a week."

"But dad!"

"No buts! You're better than this."

He began to drive, and I was so mad. He didn't know that Amy was in the hospital though. We got to the house, and I opened the car door. I shut it hard, which made my dad lose it.

"Sonic!" He yelled.

"What!?" I yelled back.

"What it the matter with you? You never act like this."

"Amy's in the hospital dad! How am I suppose to act!? All calm?! No! I love her so much! For once she changed my life!"

With that I turned around and went in the house. I slammed my bedroom door, and locked it. I sat on my bed just thinking about Amy.


	14. An Angle's Voice

**Sonic's POV**

I've been sitting in my room all day. I didn't got back to school that day. Everyone was worried about me. I couldn't text them. Then, I got an idea. I got off my bed, and went to find my laptop...I couldn't find it.

"Damn...Dad took my laptop." I said crossing my arms.

I jumped on my bed, doing nothing. My door was still locked. I heard my mom come home. I couldn't hear my parents fighting downstairs. I didn't want to hear them fighting, so I took a shower.

"I've been in my room for like...Ever." I said getting out of the shower.

I wrapped a towel around my waist, and I picked out my clothes for tomorrow. I got dressed, but not in my bed time clothes...

"I'm seeing Amy...No matter what." I said opening my window.

I jumped out my window and ran to Amy's house. I knew she would be in the hospital, but maybe her parents were home. I hope they were, maybe I could get some answers and find out why Amy's in the hospital.

I knocked on their door. I waited for a while. Then the door opened...I couldn't believe what I'm seeing right now!

"Amy! I thought you were in the hospital."

She shook her head, and let me in. She held my hand, and we went to her dinner table. Her parents saw me, and they smiled at me.

"Sonic! What are you doing here?" Her mother asked.

"I heard that Amy was in the hospital."

"Oh...Well we think we can get her voice back." She said.

"Reallly!? How!?" I asked hugging Amy.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Back at Sonic's house. Sonic's father and mother were talking downstairs.

"Why don't we go talk to him." Sonic's mom asked.

"We should just give him some space."

"He's been in his room since 2pm! It's not 7:30!"

"Alright fine...I should give him back his laptop."

Sonic's dad grabbed Sonic's phone and laptop. They headed upstairs, and knocked on Sonic's bedroom door. Sonic's dad tried to opened the door, but it was locked.

"Sonic, open the door." Sonic's dad said.

There was no answer. His dad reached up on the door, and grabbed a hidden key. He unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Sonic...We." His mother began.

She screamed once she didn't see her son in his room. She began to cry, and Sonic's dad looked around the room. He set the phone and laptop on Sonic's bed. Then, he saw that the window was opened.

"He'll come back...I bet he just went to see Amy." Sonic's dad said hugging his wife.

"I hope so...I'm worried."

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

"So Amy has to have surgery?" I asked his parents while eating dinner.

"Yep...She wanted to ask you about it...Or text you." Her mom said.

I held Amy's hand as we ate. It was nice seeing her again. I wonder if she has been texting our friends.

"How are they going to get her voice back?" I asked.

"Someone...A girl, donates half of her voice box."

"Do you know who?"

Her parents shook their heads. We ate, and didn't talk that much after that. I helped with the dishes. But Amy pulled me onto the couch, and she wanted to talk...or text me...Oh, I don't have my phone. She pulled out her phone, but I stopped her.

"I don't have my phone Amy...My dad took it away."

She got upset, but then she got up, and went to get a pen and paper. She began to write, and I would answer. She wanted to know why I got my phone taken away.

"The teacher took it from me, and my dad had to come get it." I said.

She wrote again, and I answered again. I thought to myself though. It must be a hard life having no voice. I always hoped that someone I hated would lose their voice. But someone I loved...Never.

"I better go Amy. My parents don't know I'm here."

She looked shocked once I said that. I kissed her goodbye, and thanked her parents. I left, and ran to my house. I climb up the tree outside my window. I climbed through the window My bedroom door was opened. Great, they must know that I've snuck out.

I got in my bedtime clothes. I crawled into bed, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

It's been a month later. I skipped school one day...And that day it today. I told my parents that I wanted to be with Amy once she was getting surgery. They understood and they said I could skip that day...Oh yea, I also got my phone and laptop back. But I would have to leave my bedroom door opened from now on.

"This is taking forever." I told myself.

I was waiting in the hospital hallway. Amy's parents were with me. Then, someone called my name.

"Tails!? What are you doing here!?" I asked walking up to him.

"I'm here with Cream."

"Why?"

"She wanted to donate something."

"Like what? Blood? Hair? Eye lashes?"

"Eye lashes?"

We both laughed, but that talked again.

"Why are you here?" Tails asked me.

"Amy. She's getting her voice box fixed."

"Oh cool...I hope it goes well."

"I'm back." Cream said walking up to us.

I looked at her. Nothing was different about her. But, I saw something wrapped around her neck.

"Cream, what happened to your neck?" I asked.

"Some doctor took half my voice box out."

Then, it hit me right in the face!

"Your Amy's other half!" I yelled.

"Y-Yea...How did you know?" She asked.

"Amy's parents told me that a girl has to give half her voice box."

It's been hours later. Soon, all of my friends were with me. They were done with Amy. I saw them roll her into another room. Her parents went in first, and shut the door. Then, they came out with tears in their eyes, they said I could go in.

"Go see your angle." Silver said.

Everyone smiled at me, and I smiled back. I walked in the room, and shut the door. Amy had her eyes closed. I sat next to her. I held her hand smiling at her.

"Oh Amy...You're the best person in my life." I said kissing her hand.

"You are too..."

I looked up, and saw Amy's eyes looking at me. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Sonic...You never left me."

"And I never will...I love you to much."

"I love you too."


	15. Highschool Begins

**Last chapter. I hoped everyone liked it! Thanks for the reviews too, and the nice comments. It means a lot! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Amy's POV**

Sonic and I were laying in the hospital bed together. It's been about 2 days after I got my voice back. The doctors never did tell me who's voice box I have. I know it has to be girl.

"Sonic?"

"Yea?"

"Do you know who voice box I have?"

I looked up at Sonic. He didn't know what to say. He paused for a moment before speaking.

"Let's just say you know her." He said kissing me.

That got me thinking. I know my mom wouldn't do that, cause she was all grown up, and I wasn't. It has to be someone around my age.

* * *

It's been a week later. I was on my house. I wasn't on bed rest anymore which I loved. It was a Friday morning too. I loved talking to much. I wouldn't shut up. I talked in all my classes. Everyone started to treat me nicer. I was getting notice now. Soon, I became as popular as Sonic and his friends.

The lunch bell rang. I got out of class, and went over to my locker. Sonic came over to me, and we kissed. I had to talk to Sonic about me moving though.

"Sonic...You know I'm moving right?" I asked shutting my locker.

"Yea." He said upset.

"Don't get upset."

"Why? I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't...Cause I'm not moving."

Sonic eyes got big once I said. He couldn't believe what he heard. He smiled and hugged me tight. He spun me around.

"That's great! Why though?"

"My parents know I'm happy here. Ever since we've moved here, good things have happened."

We both smiled, and walked to the lunch room holding hands. Our friends saved a spot for us, and we sat down.

"How's your new voice?" Shadow asked.

"Great. I never knew who's other half I have though." I said touching my neck.

Then, I looked over at Cream. She wasn't eating that much. She was wearing a turtle neck shirt too. It was hot outside. I wonder why she was wearing that. Maybe her and Tails did something naughty? But then, I saw Tails helping her eat her food. It wasn't solid food, more liquid.

"Cream...Why are you eating that stuff?" I asked.

"I have to for about 1 week." She said.

"Why? What happened?"

"She donated half her voice box for you." Tikal said.

My mouth opened, and I looked up at Cream. She smiled at me. I got up from my spot, and hugged her super tight.

"Oh Cream! That's the nicest thing ever! You're a true friend!" I cried.

"It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal! You know what? We're gonna go out."

"And do what?"

"And do whatever you want. I'll buy anything you want."

"Oh Amy you don't have to do that."

"I'm going too. Thank you so much Cream!"

I sat back down. I had tears coming down from my eyes. I couldn't believe Cream did that for me! She is my other half now.

"Go sit somewhere else." Shadow said.

Everyone turned our heads toward Sonic. We saw Rouge and Sally standing in front of him.

"What do you guys want?" Blaze asked.

"We were wondering if we could sit with you?" Sally asked.

"After doing all the means things to Amy? I don't think so." Knuckles said.

"Yea, you're gonna have to try harder." Tails said.

"You're not wanted here...Ever!" Silver yelled.

"We said we were sorry that Amy got in our way." Rouge said.

"See, that's not an apology." Jasmine said.

"Sally, Rouge..." Sonic began. "No one likes you. Everyone hates you. If I were you, I would get lost, you slut."

They walked away, and every high fived Sonic. We all laughed and ate our lunch. My life was better with each day. Sally and Rouge were hated, and I got my voice box back.

* * *

It was 2:59pm. School was going to be out in a few seconds. Soon, the bell rang. Everyone got out of the seats and ran outside. I was walking until Sonic came by my side and we walked. Tails and Cream walked with us. Then came along Knuckles and Tikal, Silver and Blaze, and Shadow and Jasmine. We all long arms, and walked out of the school.

"We should all go to the mall." Silver said.

"We should! Let's go." Tikal said.

We got in our cars, and drove to the mall. We got the mall. We went into a store and starting trying on clothes. After that was down, we sat down, and then we saw a photo booth. We knew what we had to go. We all go in, and took our picture. Everything was perfect. We each got a copy of the picture.

It was late at night now. Sonic walked me home. He kissed me goodbye, and I walked inside. I went up to my room, and shut the door. I jumped on my bed, and turned on my laptop. I stared at the picture of all my friends. I downloaded that picture, and put it as my background, and I also put it as my profile picture on Facebook.

This year wasn't bad at all. I could talk. I'm not moving at all. I have a boyfriend who loved me. A best friend who would do anything for me. I was treated like a normal person. Everything was lighting up. Nothing could go wrong at all. Life was the best. School was better too. My friends and I were the most popular people in there! I, Amy Rose was finally living my life.


End file.
